Just you and me and
by FayeMia
Summary: Tina comes home early with a secret she can't wait to share with Newt.


I simply don't know what actually happened. I was writing to cutesy Newtina fic , it turned into smut.y first actual smut though. Do have a read and let me know.

I don't own any of the characters. And yes coRal13, Newt is damn cute. And hot. An sexy. Don't get me started on it! Thank for the review! Xoxo this fic is in Tina's POV! Enjoy!

* * *

I lock the door silently, the click sounding loud in the silence. For a moment, I wonder if Newt is even home; then I see his midnight blue coat on the sofa. He is home.

Wild panic again takes hold of me as I stare for a moment at the motionless coat, the owner currently not in my line of vision. I shrug out of my own coat, letting the heavy fabric fall to the floor before dropping down of the cushions and freeing my feet from the heels.

Silence roars in the house, except for occasional muttering and the unmistakable scratch of a quill on parchment. The sound could only be coming from Newt's study, there is no one else who writes while muttering so much. I let my head rest against the back of the sofa, calming down my nerves for a moment, as I think about ways for telling him and guessing his reaction. He will be happy, I know but these days he is just so busy writing and writing about the beasts we have found during our recent trip. For a moment I even wonder if I should keep this to myself, to let him get on with his work without disturbance. But I can't handle the suspense of not knowing his reaction, I know.

I steel myself up, resigning to tell him about it today itself as a wave of dizziness took hold of me. If I don't, he is sure to be worrying over my sudden health issues unnecessarily. And that _will_ definitely take his attention from his work, I realize.

I pad barefoot to the study, feeling free of the heeled shoes to find him sitting on his desk, shaking his head with a load of parchment scattered all over it. There are quills and things I'm not sure I'm supposed to know about on the desk too. He looks up as I enter, a breathtaking smile replacing the frown on his face. I feel my heart flutter wildly as I lock eyes with him.

'Hello beautiful. You're home early. Are you fine?' he drops the quill on the desk before coming to my side.

His arms go around my waist right away and I lean against him, welcoming the warmth his body offers. He drops a kiss on the side of my head just as I slid my arms around his torso, keeping him close.

'You ok, love?' Newt asks me when I hold on to him tight moving my back against his desk, leaning against it as he maintains his hold on me.

'Ofcourse. Just feeling tired,' I say and stretch up to reach his lips, pulling him down in a kiss. My hands reach under his untucked shirt in search of his skin. I break the kiss for air and he let's out a soft sigh, my fingers thrumming against his spine. He buries his face in the crook of my neck, kissing the sensitive skin softly.

His skin has a satiny feeling under the pads of my fingers, only the scars having a rough edged surface. There are many on his upper body and the marks never cease to amaze me. The amount of bodily harm the man has received doesn't really go well with his age. There is a long thin line that runs along his back, in a curve, all the way to his hip. Half-moon shaped scars are scattered right where his heart beats under his chest. There is a jagged short line that marks the left side of his ribs. The first time I take off his shirt to run my hands over the hard planes of his chest, the shock of feeling the scars hits me harder than expected. He interprets my shock as rejection and hastily tries to button up his shirt again with mumbled apologies that are simply him. I trap his hands in my own, stopping him.

'Stop mumbling apologies,' I whisper, dropping a kiss on his shoulder. He stops breathing then and I slide the shirt from his shoulders.

'alright, sorry,' he says and I almost burst out laughing. He chuckles after that, his hands escaping mine to rest on my back as he tilts my head up by my chin to press a kiss on my mouth.

The memory fades away when I hear his moan. 'Tina, I'm working!' he gasps and I notice that I have been digging my fingers in his shoulder as he plants soft kisses on my neck. My hands must have made their way upwards under his expert attention to my sensitive neck. I wrap my arms around his neck, keeping him rooted to the place, right between my knees as I perch against his desk.

'you don't have time for your wife?' I ask him innocently, running my fingers through his hair.

'I...' he doesn't complete his sentence instead choosing to close his mouth on my upper chest, coaxing a moan from me.

'Newt...' I croon his name with delight. In response, his kisses increase in intensity until I am a writhing mess under him.

My fingers find purchase in his hair, pulling on the curly locks a bit harshly. Encouraged by my response, he hurriedly swipes his hand across the table, sending rolls of parchment and equipment clattering to the floor.

His mouth suddenly breaks contact with my skin and I immediately groan my disapproval. Then he does something very unexpected: he pushes me on the table in a swift move, I feel my back hit the table with his hand flat on my chest. I look at him with shock clear in my eyes and he stares back with eyes that seem too clouded with lust at the moment. He starts to mumble an apology but I pull him down by his collar and silence him with a haphazard kiss, too aroused by his actions to let apologies ruin it.

He breaks off the kiss for air, instead placing his lips right under my ear, amazingly aware of my soft spot. I moan loudly when he bites there, just a little, just enough for all my already heightened senses to stand on alert.

'have I told you how good a kisser you are, Mr. Scamander?' I ask him when he presses another toe curling kiss to my lips.

'yes, you have. Doesn't hurt to hear it again though, Mrs. Scamander,' he whispers against my collarbone.

I hum in delight as he takes the initiative and flicks open the last few buttons of my shirt in a hurry while I work on getting his off his shoulder. The last button gets stuck, bringing a halt to my hurried actions and in frustration I pull hard at it, dislodging it from his shirt and sending it flying somewhere.

'that was actually my favourite button,' he grumbles a little, but I can almost hear the chuckle hidden in his words.

'Shut up and kiss me,' I demand as I finally take off the offensive garment and throw it somewhere across the room, not caring where it lands.

He obliges, pressing his lips firmly against mine with his teeth nibbling away at my lower lip. I wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him closer and trapping him against myself just as his tongue slips in and starts a battle with mine that sends tremors of pleasure through me. Newt gathers my hands in his, pulling them right up over my head and trapping them.

I complain loudly at that but he silences me immediately with his lips, both of my hands still captive in one of his. His other hand slips under my back, making it's way up sensuously to flip open my bra. It unhooks quite easily as I arch up a little to help him and in a moment he throws it away somewhere behind us, not caring where it ends up. His lips trail downwards to latch onto my breast after hurriedly pushing my open shirt out of the way. A strangled gasp escapes my lips when his hot mouth closes over my nipple, the sensitive part sending waves of pleasure right to my core. He sucks at it, hard, before clamping down his teeth and I let out a small scream of ecstasy. Newt lets his free hand cup my other breast, moulding the soft flesh in his palm. He looks up with a heart stopping smirk after a moment and with a growl settles his mouth on my other breast, his tongue provoking the soft peak into a stinging bud. I press up into him, a low sobbing moan escaping my lips, as I twist my hands, trying to get them free but his grip tightens.

He draws my nipple into his mouth, tongue flicking it and then rubbing smooth circles around. His hand traces my body, fingers firmly bunching my skirt on my waist as I try to keep my voice to a minimum. At last, I give in with a loud moan, remembering we are alone in the house. The sound spurns him on, lips kissing the underside of my breast, his hand tracing my inner thigh with feathersoft touches that loosens the hold my legs have on his waist as I desperately beg him for more.

'Lace? This was planned, love?' his husky voice reaches my ears, his finger trailing just along the edge of my lacy lingerie making me squirm in his hold.

'I have a husband who has to be seduced out of work, darling,' I manage to choke out with his fingers slowly sliding the piece of lace off my thighs.

Newt hums in response just as his finger slides up my core testing me.

'so wet already?' he murmurs right against my navel, pressing a soft kiss there.

I almost panic as I remember the reason for coming home early and pull him up in a hurry.

'Yes. For you. And I don't think I can wait anymore,' I tell him in ragged breaths while he rests his head on my shoulder. His hand leaves my body to deal with his own clothes, teeth nibbling away where I'm sure there is a hickey.

He smirks up at my words, eyes dark with desire and an unasked question. I nod eagerly, like I always do, because being the gentleman he is, he wants my confirmation everytime.

In one swift move that wrenches a scream out of me, he gathers me up in his arms and slips inside with my legs wrapped around his waist. Newt's hold is too tight around me for a moment, just before he settles me down on the table again and slowly pulls out. His grips looses and I slide my arms across his neck, pressing my lips to the crook of his neck. I make sure to leave a mark just there, where I know he won't be able to hide it.

He slowly slides into me again and I let out a breathless moan. Newt sets a painstakingly slow pace, I writhe under him with a loud complaining moan,'Newt... faster. Please...please...' I beg him just as he hits the right spot making me throw my head back with a groan.

He still keeps that frustrating slow pace, nuzzling his head in my neck, pressing soft kisses on the heated skin. He takes advantage of my exposed throat and nibbles away at the sensitive skin there. His thrusts are slow, matching his kisses sending my mind reeling with need.

I tighten my arms around his neck urging him to move faster. He growls when I rake my fingernails along the length of his back, biting harshly right on my shoulder. I whisper his name in ragged breaths and he increases the speed all too suddenly.

In the wild moments of ecstasy, I cling on to him desperately, begging him in broken whispers as I hover right at the edge. He speeds up at my voice, hips slamming me at a pace I wouldn't have thought possible. My hands still on his shoulder, fingers digging in and I'm sure there are bloody half moon marks on his back.

Newt has been unusually quiet so when he tips me slightly and whispers my name, it sends me to entirely new heights. His throaty voice is a drug in itself, arousing me to a level from where I'm sure coming back isn't possible.

He thrusts into me from this entirely new angle forcing out a scream from me. I feel my muscles coiling in delight, tightly inside me. But there is still something that holds me right at the edge. My legs tighten around his waist of their own accord as he continues to thrust with a new frenzy. His fingers tighten in my hair, bordering just on the edge of pain.

'Come for me, Tina,' Newt's voice reaches through the haze of lust and I know what was missing as I topple over taking him with me at his words. He lets out a feral groan at his own release and I'm glad that he is holding me tight as I slump against him,eyes shut, apparently boneless.

I don't think I can even lift a finger so when I suddenly feel soft mattress under me, I open my eyes suddenly. I see Newt's eyes trained on mine, a smirk dancing on his face and I am reminded of how much I love him. He has apparated us to our bed, probably realising my tired condition. I trail my fingers along his cheek and he turns his face to press a kiss on my palm. The move makes a warm glow spread inside me. He lets go of me suddenly, relieving me of his weight and slips his arms around me, pulling me to himself.

'There's something I want to tell you,' I tell him when he leisurely runs his fingers along my spine.

He hums in response and with some resistance from him, I manage to gather the hand that trails my back in my own.

Newt growls lightly in response as I take his hand away from my back and every part of me comes alive at the sound. The smirk he flashes at me is proof of his awareness of the effect his voice has on me and I feel my cheek flush; some of the earlier courage leaving.

I panic then, hurriedly bringing his palm and placing it against my stomach and look up at him with expectant eyes.

I can see confusion etched clear on his face as he stares back at me, intrigued by my sudden motions. I wait for it, for the moment he realises what I'm trying to say and he takes full seven minutes, as I count in my head, to fathom it.

I see it dawn in his eyes as they widen dramatically, he alternates between staring at the hand on my stomach and my face almost comically. It goes on for so long that I nod my head in a yes to his unasked question.

'Yes,' I whisper at last and he sits up all too suddenly.

For a moment I'm afraid he doesn't like it, but his eyes say it all.

'Really?' his whisper is barely audible.

'Yes. Are you-' he cuts me off with a searing kiss before pulling back hurriedly.

'You make me very happy, Tina. What did I ever do to get you as my wife?' he rests his forehead against mine and says with a smile, fingers tucking back a stray strand of hair.

'Set a niffler loose in New York,' I giggle at him.

He too chuckles, a musical sound and I stare at him with wonder. His face suddenly turns serious, a frown deepening on his forehead.

'What is it, Newt?' I trace the wrinkles.

'You are pregnant and you let me ravish you against a table? Tina?' he says in a deep voice, worry clear on his face.

'oh hush, you extreme worrier! I'm absolutely fine!' I pull him down to myself, slinging a leg on his hip with a smile.


End file.
